


赤衣【6】

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	赤衣【6】

6.

外面似乎下起雨了，声音传到密闭的房间里，闷闷地响着。

薮感觉到八乙女的指尖摩挲着自己背上的布料。“我已经很久很久没有做出过这么好的衣服了。”

“为什么？修为不够么？”但他没有回头，语气像是开玩笑。

“不……是因为关系。”

感觉到背后那只手缓缓地收紧了手指，而后是一个微弱的温度，落在发尾和颈部的交界上。

仿佛秋叶结束了它翩翩的舞蹈，最终落到了地面。

“不就是店家和客人之间的关系而已么，”薮抬起手扭到后面去碰八乙女的发顶——虽说角度让他的动作十分艰难，“明明大家都是一样的吧……”

“我说薮啊——就这种气氛了你还是不要自欺欺人了吧。”八乙女的声音传来，接着又是那个温度，落在薮的颈侧和耳边。

“确实这种关系可不是和谁都能有，”耳边痒痒的，勾得薮转过身去，“不过我倒是第一次证实，妖怪也会有这等欲求。”

双手环住腰身，嘴唇触上八乙女的颈侧。

“嘛……再怎么，几十年总会有一次吧……”八乙女笑了笑，似乎很享受薮的吻。

“几十年？这对你来说算很久？”薮抵住他额头问，“还是说对所有妖怪来说都很久？”

八乙女又笑了，眼角的朱红扬起：“当然对我，没几种妖怪像我这样，寿命无法估计的。”说着，手指已经解开了方才给薮慢条斯理地系好的结。腰带滑落，衣襟便也随之松开。

“为什么是我？”薮低声问，“你爱上我了么？”

“妖怪才不懂什么是爱情。”八乙女轻哼一声，指尖攀上薮的腰线，“对我来说，只有生存值得纪念。”

“那欲望是什么？”薮任由八乙女动作，只是抚着他耳际的头发。

“副产品？”八乙女抬头一笑。

布料摩擦的微响充斥着昏暗的房间。两人互相吻着对方的身体，褪去成为阻碍的衣物。

只有那件赤色的羽织被留在了八乙女肩上。

“冷。”八乙女简短地说道。他跨坐在薮的腿上，借着薮的胸口温暖自己的。

“你也会怕冷的？”薮把他搂紧。

“别再用这种语气问我这种问题了。”八乙女声音冷了一点，随后身体软下来，趴在薮的肩上。

“抱歉呢。”薮吻了吻他的耳垂，手往下探去。

“你……”被抓住的时候八乙女紧绷起来，“倒是真快……”

“我没有碰过男人……你觉得不喜欢的话我可以慢一点。”薮稍稍放开了手，微微笑了一下。

八乙女似乎是被他的坦诚弄得有些不知所措了，只是低下头说：“我也没有啊。”

“那你之前……”薮另一只手捧住八乙女温热的脸。刚才不是还很会撩拨人心么，这会怎么害羞起来了。

“薮你废话真是多。”八乙女打断薮的话，手掌轻轻拍了一下他的头。

薮笑了笑，只觉得眼前的人愈发可爱起来。手上又开始了动作，惹得八乙女下半句话卡在喉咙里没能说出来。

一切都在悄然与热烈的间隙里进行着。八乙女小声地抽着气，手抱着正啃着自己肩膀的薮。他自己也从来没弄清楚过，为什么这具身体能产生与人类如此相似的感觉，但至少现在，这种感觉让他快乐。

或许这就是人的天性？越是行本源之事，便越是愉悦不止。

没多久八乙女就射了出来，然后是被薮沾着体液的手指进入。一瞬间像是失去了所有的气力，被薮扶着的腰一软，又趴在薮肩上。

“抱歉。”薮又说了一次，感受着八乙女胸膛的起伏，带动着胸口肌肤的摩擦。

八乙女用头发蹭了蹭薮的脖子。“刚才都没帮你弄……”

“现在才想起来？还是说你现在想帮我？”薮伏在他耳边问。

“……鬼才理你。”八乙女缩开，又一口咬在薮锁骨上。

“唔……可你不就是鬼？”薮下意识仰了仰头，接着，埋在八乙女体内的手指动了动。

“啊……”八乙女被这一下弄得松了口，只好抬头瞪薮，“妖怪和鬼不一样好吗。”说完垂下眼睛，方才被咬过的肌肤上，一个浅浅的红印。

“这个，会留下……多久？”他伸手抚摸那个吻痕，又开口道。

薮缓缓抽动着手指：“没几天吧……留不了多久的。怎么，光没有咬过别人？”半玩笑地说着，低头吻了吻八乙女的嘴唇。

而八乙女猛地抬起头来，眼中的惊讶汹涌地溢出：“你干什么！”

“吻你啊。”薮看上去也很意外，不过没停下手上的动作。

“我……”八乙女犹豫着，“我之前……唔，没吻过那些女孩……还有、啊你轻点……也没咬过别人，就算女孩咬了我，也很快会消失……”

薮忽然就说不出话来。他知道自己爱上面前这个人了，可是这个人，还没有爱过谁，谁都没有，或许也没有爱上他。

几百年的时光，甚至没有换来一个吻，只不时留他一身欲火，妄图烧灼这件赤衣。

可他有着那么饱满的嘴唇啊，在这个距离的话，就连细细的唇纹都能看清。

八乙女的脸越来越红。嘴唇再次被薮吻住，舌头伸进来舔他的舌。薮的手摁住他的后脑，另一只手更加用力地扩张着。

感觉又硬了起来。不知道是因为吻还是因为后穴传来的刺激感。八乙女用力想把薮推开，可这状况下他实在没办法做到。

不是都这么说吗——吻是会让你爱上对方的。

可是这究竟只是一如既往的情欲，还是他从未体验过的爱意呢。

八乙女只觉得全身几乎都在抗拒这个吻，可唯有心底一点，以最最微弱的姿态渴求着薮的爱，只微微一个舔舐的动作，都激荡出难抑的欢悦和幸福，渐渐占据八乙女的全身。上下两处，悦乐之感层叠交织，身体微微地颤抖着。

“别怕……”薮放开他嘴唇的时候说道，“这种时候该害怕的人，是我才对。”

八乙女微张着嘴唇，一时没能想通这句话什么意思。

然后手指撤出，换上了更加炽热的东西。

一瞬间八乙女只想到了死亡。上一次感受到这样的贯穿感，大概是被长枪刺穿濒死之时吧？就连喘气的声音和仰起头的角度，或许也与那时无异。

只是那悦乐之感，却愈发地热烈。像是有什么失去了控制，第一次，想要被人摧毁。

八乙女的喉结并不明显，但后仰时还是能够看到。薮小心地顶弄着，凑上去吻那个脆弱的凸起。

喘息带来的震动传递到薮的唇边，像是吻住了声音本身一样。

后背被八乙女死死地掐住，或许是因为很疼吧。薮抚着八乙女的身体，试图让他放松一些。

最后还是又一次吻了他，手揉着他胸口的凸起，用力抽出来又顶进去。

如果这样能让无法止息的爱意消逝，那该有多方便。

薮抱住八乙女的后背，指尖的触感不是肌肤，而是那件赤色的羽织。

啊……果然是这样吧。

薮用力闭了一下眼，扯了扯嘴角，而后在八乙女的锁骨上留下一个吻痕。

和八乙女留给自己的那个，位置一样。

“薮你……爱上我了吗。”八乙女声音很小。

“我想是。”

但，直到最后，他们也没有再说过一句话。


End file.
